


Loss

by toewsed (audiograms)



Series: The Skype Sessions [2]
Category: Hockey RPF, Pittsburgh Penguins - Fandom, boston bruins - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiograms/pseuds/toewsed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one person he needs to talk to, is the one he can't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Because 6-1 and people tag their hate :(

Sid's never felt as alone in his house, as he does after the game, he left as soon as he could, turned his phone off, closed the door behind hum and just lay there with his back against the door. He contemplated calling Tuuks but he'd be celebrating, his team just beat the Pittsburgh Penguins convincingly at home two days in a row and their going back to Boston in a high. He just really needs his boyfriend right now and the one thing he needs to talk about they can't. Especially not now. He's pretty sure that between his inability to understand what he's sucking at as a captain and Tuukka's determination to help his team get the cup the fight would be pretty spectacular. 

So of course he goes online. Because that's healthy.

And fuck, even Pens fans are raking him over the coals. "Sid can't even eat fucking mozzarella sticks, let alone captain a team", reads one angry tweet someone else asks "How much are those goalies getting paid to not do their jobs?" and that's not even fucking fair, Vokoun and Fleury would both fucking bleed for Pittsburgh if the fans asked for it. The Bruins fans aren't much better interspersed with the standard 'cry baby' chirps there's fans still angry about game one hoping he breaks his jaw again. Damn people can be fucking cruel. He bites the bullet and fires off a text that simply says 'i need you' they don't have to talk hockey but fuck it he deserves to be able to talk to his fucking boyfriend.

A few minutes later the he's saved from himself with a skype call, and Sid can't even remember signing in, he answers and is met with a very morose looking Tuukka. He doesn't even say hi, just asks why Sid didn't text him sooner, and wait, has he been waiting this whole time for Sid to call him? "Good game tonight" Sid's trying to be supportive, because that's what boyfriends do right? "Sid, please, we don't have to talk about this, maybe you should call Geno if you what to talk hockey" and G-d Sid's reminded why he loves this man so much, because he's half tempted to take the out he's giving him. He doesn't want Geno though, and he tells Tuukka that. They end up talking about the Blackhawks game and how they're bookies favourite to go through, because they are hockey fans and it's the fucking Stanley Cup, and then Tuuks jokingly asks if he was checking out their matches to see if he could get tips, and fuck, it's an innocent enough chirp and Tuuks looks suitably horrified at the joke he just made; but it's already done the damage and Sid just deflates. "Fuck Tuuks they want me to get traded, my own fans, they fucking want to put my jerseys on ebay" he sobs, "Sid they're just disappointed, come on we're hockey fans we know how are, remember when you called me up when you lost against the Sens and you said Fluery was a complacent French fuck who didn't deserve his spot on the team? And what did you do five minutes later? You spent twenty minutes beating yourself up because you know how much loves the team and how hard he works. Hockey fans are crazy Sid, we're planning altars one minute and planning to try and get players deported the next" objectively he knows Tuukks is right but fuck, it still hurts. "I love you Sid, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't proud of my team and myself for how we've played in Pittsburgh, and that I didn't think we could go all the way. I love you more, more than hockey, more than fucking Canada loves you ok?" And that? That's what he needed to hear. Satisfied, Tuukks ends the call, muttering that he knows Sid probably wants an early start the next day, and Sid takes the out because he's really fucking exhausted from beating himself up.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE SO MANY FEELINGS OK. I wrote another skype call because I was having a crappy morning and of course going into tags on tumblr didn't help. I hope this is ok, this is my second outing ever doing rpf and hockey fic so feedback is appreciated x


End file.
